


Taste Like Candy

by LiesToFeed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Bucky, Candy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Slight Food Kink, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, am i missing anything?? idk, lip kink, wow where do i begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesToFeed/pseuds/LiesToFeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loved being watched just as much as Steve loved watching, and it was starting to make things complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hides face. I might have something for mouths...

It had to be a nervous thing, with how quickly Bucky took up eating candy. It started with discarded gum wrappers and caramel packages tossed around, soon changing to bags of smarties and boxes of gumballs. Small bowls of mixed candy started appearing throughout the tower, specifically in places where Bucky would frequent. Clint once swore he saw Bucky planting them around but when asked about it, he would shrug and grumble around his hershey kiss. 

That was when Steve really started paying attention to Bucky's mouth. He was already pretty infatuated with it, constantly stealing glances at that perfect slump that was his cupid's bow or how they always looked soft and warm. But now when they were puffy and red from sucking on lollipops for the past two hours, he openly stared. When Bucky pulled the stick out of his mouth with a vulgar pop of his lips and content sigh, Steve slammed his book down on the kitchen table and left the room.

Those times, Steve would punish Bucky for being so teasing. He would jerk off behind closed and locked doors, making Barnes listen to him the entire time but not be able to do anything. He would think about those sinfully fruity lips sucking just as eagerly on his flushed cock like he was with those candies. Or those chocolatey lips pressing hot and close against his own mouth, begging so eagerly for more or harder. Steve's orgasm was never as strong without Bucky but when he thinks about those things, he can't help the high pitched moans and if he shouted Barnes' name a bit louder than usual it was completely a coincidence. He would leave the room half clothed, hair in every sort of direction and still a bit flushed just to tease him, drink water with a gulp while maintaining hot eye contact. 

"Ready for bed, Buck?" Steve would sweetly say around his glass of water, a malicious smile across his face. Bucky would just grumble and shuffle to his bedroom, slamming the door after him. Steve laughed and opened the door, sliding into his bed next to him without verbal permission, "Don't be like that, sweetheart."

"You're horrible and cruel to an extreme." Bucky would reply stubbornly but still with a smile.

Movie nights were even worse, when Bucky would have a bowl of his candies on his lap during the movie. He would mindlessly keep some kind of candy in his mouth the entire time, sometimes even two different kinds at once. His lips would pinch and pucker at the sour ones, relaxing and melting at the milky ones, making Steve stare. But with his entire team huddled around him to share a rare night with each other, now was the worst time to want to shove his cock down his throat. Instead they would stare when no one was looking. Sometimes they would even catch each other and the electricity in their met gaze would make Rogers shift. Bucky loved being watched just as much as Steve loved watching and it was starting to make things very complicated.

Bucky stood up to get to the kitchen for some water, something to rinse out all the flavor in his mouth, and Steve followed with an excuse of getting a snack. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie since the moment they were in the kitchen, Steve pressed him against the counter and kissed him. It was hot and needy until Rogers swiped his tongue and took the jaw breaker from his mouth. He pulled back with a teasing grin, sucking on the candy fondly. Bucky watched him with a surprised look, then a possessive one, eyes shadowing over quickly. 

Then Clint walked in on them with Steve's cock pressed firmly against Bucky's and let out a scream that shook the tower. 

"They're doing it again, the candy thing!"

But when Steve started getting creative was when they drew the line. The pair sometimes had nights were Bucky felt like he was stuck, like he couldn't quite get to where he needed to be to be alive again. Steve was a great help those nights cause he loved trying to make him safe. And sometimes that included Barnes being tied down with thick rope and draped across their bed.

Steve is topless, his form fitted jeans popped open from previous frisky behavior and never bothered with again. Bucky was so close to naked, just tight boxer briefs shielding him from the world. It was wet from pre-come and starting to get itchy but Bucky won't complain because this was all part of the plan. Because right now, he felt as if nothing could touch him. Not with how lovingly Steve was looking at him. 

"I have something I want to try." Rogers whispered into his ear and pressed a kiss to his jaw, "Trust me?"

"Always." Bucky sighed out, turning to his touch just slightly. 

"Then be good and stay still." He softly commanded, walking away to their counter after tying his blindfold on. After some sounds of shifting feet and a dip on the bed, there was a moment of nothing before something was pressing to Bucky's mouth, "Open."

Of course, Barnes immediately opened his lips and put whatever was being held to him in his mouth. It was the head of a lollipop, sweet and tangy on his tongue. He let out a breathy moan and sucked on it eagerly. Steve only watched from above him, holding the candy for him to lap at. After a while of Bucky teasing the sweet, he pulled it away to switch to a different one. This went on for a while until Steve leaned down to kiss him hungrily. His tongue would be all over him, leaving slick marks of spit around his lips to sop up the taste.

"Fuck Bucky, you taste so good. I could lick your lips like this all day." Steve purred while climbing on top of him slowly. He proved his point by sucking on his bottom lip, making it puffier than it was before. After listening to a zipper pull, Bucky felt the head of his familiar cock press against his lips. Without hesitation he started to suck and lick as affectionately as he did with the candy. Steve's taste was distinctive, even as it was masked with strawberry and cherry flavors. It made him moan loudly around his dick, licking eagerly at the fleshy vein on the underside. It made Rogers shudder above him, hands flying and gripping onto his hair tightly. 

"Fuck, Barnes, so good. Your mouth is so fucking good on my dick. Suck it harder, sweetheart, I know you can. Use those slutty lips right." 

And who was James Buchanan Barnes if he were able to deny a request like that. He'd honestly like to meet the man to say no to that, with how husky and worn his voice was and how he curved above him he looked like he needed him to live. As if his mouth on his hot cock was the only thing keeping him linked to this world. So Bucky sucked, he sucked and lapped, pulling all his tricks to give exactly what was being asked. But before he could get his reward for his effort, Steve pulled away and clutched at the base of his cock as if to halt his orgasm,

"Jesus, Bucky, I'm pretty sure everything you just did is illegal in 20 states." Rogers said breathily, tilting his head back while stroking himself slowly to calm down. His hand was tight and teasing, his own hard on aching in his shorts.

"Please, Steve." Bucky started, tilting his head up.

"Please what, babe? I don't know what you want me to do." Steve grinned and ran a hand up his ribs, fingers leaving light trails of goosebumps.

"Steve, I need you. Please, I need you so bad." He lifted his hips up from the bed as a show, lifting Steve up with him since he was still seated on his abdomen. 

"Oh, Bucky, do you really? What do you need, Buck, tell me. I'll give you anything." Steve leaned down and kissed his jawline, licking up to his ear, "Tell me what you need Bucky. I'll give you the world if that's what you want."

Fuck the world, Bucky needed to get off right now. He didn't care if it was a sloppy handjob or a rough fuck, he needed it.

"I need to come, Steve, please. I need you to make me come. I want your fingers, your cock, anything. Just please." He quickly gave in, nearly whimpering while pulling at his restraints a bit. Steve only chuckled above him and kissed down his throat and stomach, stopping just above his boxers.

"So eager..." Rogers kissed at his hips, all over his thighs and pelvis but ignoring his cock completely, "Patience is a virtue, Barnes."

Bucky actually growled at that, tossing his head back and thrusting up, "Fuck virtue."

Steve playfully gasped and sat up after hearing that, his hand gently rubbing against Bucky's erection on top of his shorts, "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Bucky could only grunt as reply, bucking up into his hand. Steve reached forward to take his blindfold off, their immediately meeting each other's again. The blonde smiled and dragged his hand down his stomach to rest just above the waistband of his boxers,

"One more thing, I promise. Then I'll give you your reward for being so good. You want that right, Bucky? You want your reward? To be fucked so hard by my cock that you'll feel me for days. Even with your healing, you'll still remember how it felt to have me fuck you so hard." He kissed his thigh, looking up at him, "You can be good, right?"

Bucky nodded frantically after that, shaking with anticipation for that promise. Steve smiled and reached for a bottle that was on the nightstand. Their eyes never broke contact, even as he clicked the lid open and held it above Bucky's chest. 

First it was cold and made him arch up with a gasp, but kept watching Steve. He grinned and let the chocolate syrup slide down his taut stomach. Rogers tossed the bottle after that, watching him as he slowly licked his way up. It spread and got everywhere, coating Bucky in the sticky sauce. When Steve got up to his mouth, they kissed feverishly. Their tongues tasted each other keenly, the chocolate warming up in their mouths. Steve sat up between Bucky's legs to run a finger up his chest, catching the chocolate to press into his mouth. Barnes sucked on his finger with determination, Steve rewarding him by thrusting against him. That earned a strained moan, rocking his hips back desperately. It was so close and so hard against him, making his shudder in his spot.

"Oh, Bucky. So good. I'll give you what you need, Buck."

The remaining bits of their clothing was removed so quickly, it felt like whiplash. Steve untied his ankles so that the shorts could be properly tossed, even better was when Bucky wrapped his legs around his waist. Their toy games from before kept Bucky still wet and loose, even as Steve pressed his fingers inside to stretch him out. So the prep was quick and hasty, Rogers lining himself up to press in sharply.

Bucky let out a shout and twisted in his spot, half of his body up on Steve's lap and getting fucked into. His rhythm was unforgiving and hard, testing the capability of their very sturdy bedframe. Barnes tilted his head to the side to press against his shoulder, moaning into his skin with his eyes pinched closed.

"Watch me, Buck." Steve commanded, earning his gaze immediately. His eyes were blown and half lidded, his face speckled in a light sheen of sweat, "You like my cock, Barnes? Like how I'm fucking you like a slut?"

Bucky could only nod, shaking on his lap between trying to meet his thrusts and circling his hips. Their dirty talk was established a long time ago, Steve would say all these agreed on terms that got them both off and Bucky would play along. Sometimes it was reversed, Bucky's dick buried so deep in Steve that even without the talk Rogers would squirm and moan like a whore. It was hot and a complete blessing the moment they discovered the shared kink.

When Steve took his ankles and folded his legs to the side, fucking him sideways, Bucky let out a strained moan and arched his back.

"Shit, Steve, right there. Fuck me right there, don't stop, please!" 

"Anything for you." Steve replied sweetly, somehow, despite his lusty face. And he delivered, nailing directly into him repeatedly. Bucky twisted and pulled at his bounds, desperate to scratch and claw at him. The feeling was amazing, spinning stars behind his eyes. 

"Please, Steve, let me touch you, please." He pulled at the restraints, eager to take them off. 

"Then do it, Bucky. You don't need me." It was a challenge, one that Bucky knew how to win. Almost immediately, he pulled out of the ropes grasp. It snapped like it wasn't even there, obviously posing no threat to their extreme fucking. Quickly after, his hands clamped onto Steve's shoulders and dug down. His nails left pink crescent marks, pulling his down further on top of himself. His hands, even the metal one, left marks as they dragged up and down his back roughly. Steve moaned onto his shoulder, huffing so close to ears while his hips snapped forward mercilessly. 

When Bucky came, it was hard and strong, not a single touch to his cock. His body felt as if he was floating, the only thing keeping him grounded was Steve's hands on his sides. The display was erotic and memorizing from above, Steve watching as his face contort and his mouth spread open in a big 'o shape. With a quick flip, Rogers thrusted a few more time into Bucky's tight heat that was still clenching around him and came. 

When they both were spent and panting, Steve curled around Bucky and kissed his bruised wrists. 

"Too rough?" Steve asked between kisses, looking over him tenderly.

"We might need more candy." Bucky replied with a smile, eyeing the bowl behind him that he knew was carrying a couple of warheads.

If Steve started putting even more candy in the bowls after that, he had no idea what you would be talking about, that's absurd. Candy is bad for your teeth, don't do drugs, stay in school. A message from Captain America.


End file.
